hidden in plain view
by Yoru kouken
Summary: Branch off/ takes place after pains attack naruto is believed to be dead but hiding in konoha will people find out? and if so what will come of it Naruhina maybe other pairings maybe lemons in future first fic so mercy XD
1. Chapter 1

ummm message to readers : i am new to fanfics so sorry if there are erroros or for how short my first chapter is um confusion ask and umm i dont own naruto or characters but i do plan on making new jutsu umm have fun please be nice with reviews XD

_**Tsunades POV**_

Tsunade sighed to her self as she pulled another mission report from the pile on her desk. She wished there would be some kind of upside to being Hokage and now that Naruto and Jiraiya were gone the village was filled with the council with sticks shoved up there asses and a somber bunch of ninjas. She smiles to herself and remembers all the change Naruto brought to Konoha how after the defeat of pain how even in his "death" he changed the village as a whole.

As she was thinking to herself she missed the tentative knock on the door. As well as the slight creak of the new wooden door. "Tsunade- sama it rare to see a smile like that recently do you mind if I ask why?"

"Oh sorry Kage lost in memory . . . so, I'm guessing your mission went on without a hitch." She said with a slight smirk.

"Well I got the scroll you wished as well as the other info but there was a slight miscalculation" Kage said while scratching the back of his neck.

Tsunade looks up finally taking a look at one of her elite anbu. He was wearing black pants and fishnet shirt with the anbu vest. She noticed that his black mask was still covering his features. She frowns and asks "and what was this miscalculation?"

"Well the mission said that I was supposed to get the scroll and listen to the plans of the leader to hear when they would raid our trade routes. . ." Kage paused seeing that the Hokage was getting a little annoyed he finished in a rush. "Well what I heard made me act outside the mission he said he would attack within the week so I beat them to the punch". He said flinching like she was going to hit him.

Tsunade got up from the desk and walked across the room to the young elite anbu. She looked right at the mask as if seeing through it and asked "and how did you accomplish this?"

Kage relaxed and answered calmly seeing he wasn't in trouble though the Hokage seemed to not be a threat being 3 inches shorter than him and about 55 years old (though she looks like 35) she still had her giants' strength. "Well I destroyed there armory and poisoned their horses drinking water." He said confidently.

"Well Kage Namikaze you have fulfilled your mission and also given us time to prepare welcome home and I'll have to get your written report later as you see I have much more paper work to do" she winks and waves him off to leave.

"Oh and before you go I have a new mission for you come tomorrow for the details" she said grinning to herself. She heard the door open and close before she went back to the large desk and removed a bottle of sake from her hidden compartment to drink.

_**Kages POV**_

Kage worked his way down Hokage tower slowly taking his time seeing familiar faces behind his mask. He walked calmly down the street toward the forest to the training areas before he made his way home. It was nearly noon he came early from his mission by a full day so no one would expect him back so soon.

'_Well first thing people would have to know when I came back at all.' _He thought to himself.

He quietly jumped onto a sturdy branch and made his way to his favorite training area.

He made it to the Forest of Death and calmly unlocked gate 12 and walked through he jumped from tree to tree till he was deep into forest before taking off his mask.

He ruffled his blonde hair in the shade and hung it on the tree wear he usually did. He looked around the makeshift training ground he made a month before. He saw the targets hole ridden and the straw dummies he planted in the small clearing.

"Well down to work" he sighed to himself miserably. He unsealed his black chakra blade and tested its blade before crossing his hands in a familiar sign and making 100 shadow clones.

"Well you guys no the drill lets do this thing" Kage said

He continued to practice his sword and some of his other techniques till he was tired and working a light sweat. He sighed to himself before making his was back to his house.

He didn't want to risk seeing him come out of the forest so he gathered his mask slid it on and shunshined to the Namikaze Mansion.

Once there he walked to the high walls surrounding the complex and bite his thumb placing it on a small gold box on the outside of the box and releasing a seal "kai".

Kage continued through the giant front yard with the hedge maze on one side and the collage of trees and gardens spread over what seemed like forever.

He walked calmly looking from one way to the other remembering to thank his few servants for keeping it in such good shape.

"Great now I'm going to have to have a party or give them a raise" he said to himself smiling.

Kage walked through the heavy oak double doors and dodged to the right instinctively.

"What the hell Kaede I come home after a three day mission and you try and tackle me?!?" Kage yelled.

Kaede looking crestfallen looked up sad tears forming in her eyes "but . . .But I couldn't help it Walters been being a pill and you're so nice to use I just wanted to get a hug." She said trying to get an excuse.

Kage turned around knowing full well what her intentions were "well I'll excuse it this once but only because you've kept the gardens in such good condition" he said with a small smile.

She sighed and turned before she could get in trouble she was almost to the far side of the foyer when Kage called to her.

"But Walter is your superior and needs your respect his is my butler and helps keep things organized while I'm gone. So as a little punishment you should dust the armory and most of the guest rooms again I feel soon I'll have to invite some of the other Konoha 12."

With this Kaede watched as he walked past her to the stairs and proceeded to his room for rest.

Kage stripped his vest and mesh shirt before plopping on the bed exhausted. He reached to ruffle his hair and hit something solid. He chuckled to himself and removed his mask it became such a habit that he say it as a second skin. He reached down removing his half mask as well then ruffled his blond hair and frowning at all the secrets he has been keeping from all of his precious people.

He sighed and quickly fell asleep Tsunade needed him early tomorrow for another mission.

Kaede quietly crept down the hallway stopping close to his door and took a peak at the sleeping figure "good night Naruto thanks for everything" she walked away happy that could come and say that much to him.


	2. Chapter 2

umm yeah next chap um please if you read my story review its unsettling how quiet people are. . . plus i tried to be more grammatical but im not very good at it i do not own naruto

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto woke up early and began his morning routine. Shower, stretch, push ups, pull ups, and sit ups. He would then continue by getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I hope Tsunade doesn't mind if I'm late." He says to himself smelling the soft aromas coming from the kitchen.

"So Kenji what have you cooked up for me today I must say it smells delish?" Naruto said taking a seat on a stool opposite to the grills and stoves.

Kenji smiled and said "well we have bacon and sausages as well and eggs I left those on the side seeing as you might want to tell me how you want them."

Naruto nodded in thought before smiling and asking for an omelet with some bacon on the side.

Kenji smiled and started on that while Kaede and Walter walked in. Walter already dressed stood in the doorway in his black suite pants and gray business vest holding a cup of coffee. Kaede on the other hand look like she just rolled out of bed still wearing her night gown and slippers she groggily made it to the counter and asked for some pancakes and chocolate milk. Kenji being the house chef happily accepted the order and started that up.

"Walter today Kaede already has an assignment I hope that you can keep her on that and maybe get the others to clean shop. I was thinking I should hold a party before we have sneaky villagers attempting to climb our walls." Naruto said not quite an order but a proposition "don't you agree?"

Walter nodded before sipping his coffee and answering "I'll notify the rest of the staff as well as start to make the arrangements"

Naruto then nodded still half chewing he answered "thank *munch* you." He then turned and continued eating. He finished his food and made his way out the door slipping on his mask and shunshined to Hokage tower.

**Tsunade's POV**

She waited patiently or so she thought was patiently for Naruto to arrive (yes she knew it was naru)

'God damn where is that boy I help him escape from the villagers hate and this is what I get he's almost as bad as Kakashi.' She thought to herself angrily slowly pacing the large windowed office looking down below at the village that drove their hero over the deep end.

(_Flash back_)

Tsunade watched as the battle had died down the hate in most villagers eyes. How they still wished for the death of Naruto villagers ran screaming many probably blaming Naruto for being the demon himself. Even in her weakened state she thought of a plan to help her blond brother escape this pestering.

'Why don't they ever learn all he has ever done for this village is to protect it and given his life to help you ungrateful wretches to survive?' she glared at the villagers.

Tsunade sent a small summon to tell Naruto her plan for his escape and future. She told him to run to leave the village and fake his own death. So that only a select few should ever know he lives.

Tsunade waited for a response to her plea she did not want the council to ruin her boy. She also didn't want him to face what he hade when he was younger. She heard the explosions in the hills and roar of the kyuubi boy. Then silence. She waited before summoning three anbu and sending them on their way to search the battle field for any survivors and provide emergency medical treatment.

"You better have listened to me baka." she said softly to herself letting a single tear leave her eyes.

(_End flash back)_

Shizune walked through the office door and handed Tsunade a small stack of papers. "Kage Namikaze is here to see you" she said slowly.

"Let him in please we have much to discuss" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone.

She noted as Naruto walked in the slight hesitation in his steps. She smiled to herself thinking 'Old fears die hard.' "Kage today I have a mission for you and two other candidates" she says while looking out the window.

"But Tsunade-sama . . ." he starts.

"No buts your mission has two sides one you will be an escort for a liaison for our village, and second you will fulfill an assassination of sorts." She said in a mild tempered manner. "Do not interrupt or you will miss the important information" she said turning around and glaring at "Kage".

What she saw shocked her she was trying to see him squirm and he was asleep in one of her guest chairs. She walked around her desk and stormed toward her soon to be victim. "Naruto!! you baka show some RESPECT!!!" she yelled thankful the room was sound sealed. She punched but found no body or blood just the scattered remains of the chair and a basketball sized hole in the floor. She turned around and sitting on her desk was Naruto laughing saying "ohh the look on your face"

She smiled to herself and replied smoothly "I'm docking repairs from your pay boy."

Naruto simply smiled and shrugged "Namikaze bank account" while he took the file and began to skin over the file.

He then adopted a thoughtful look and raised an eyebrow "Who am I escorting it doesn't say here anywhere?"

With that the door clicked open he immediately turned and shifted his mask into place.

Shifting toward the wall and pulling the silent anbu treatment.

Tsunade smiled and took her place behind the desk and watched so two of her jounins walked into the room.

"Hinata, Shikamaru glad you could join us I was just explaining the mission plan to Kage over here." She said flat faced as if nothing important was happening.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" replied Hinata calmly "I am glad we might be able to work things out with the mist village."

Shikamaru just scoffed and muttered "troublesome."

Kage (Naruto) spoke up "Hokage-sama is there anything else you need of me or am I free to go pack."

"Kage you are you should stay and accustom yourself with your comrades and take command from your mission leader here Shikamaru." She said in a neutral tone before continuing "And knowing you," she paused eyeing him up and down "you are already packed with the bare essentials that is."

"Very well Tsunade" he said before walking over to Shikamaru and Hinata.

Shikamaru took his new team mate and began too look over the file of the this "Kage Namikaze

_**Kage Namikaze **_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Height: 5' 11"**_

_**Weight: 156**_

_**Rank: Anbu Elite **_

_**Code name: Shadow Fox **_

_**Skills/ninjutsu: **__**Kage**__** Bunshin, **__**Shuriken**__**, **__**Kage**__** Bunshin, Kawarimi, Kirigakure, Henge, Kaze no Yaiba, Sennen Goroshi, **__**Kage**__**Shuriken**__**, Mikazuki no mai, minor gengutsu, minor healing, Etc, shunshin, C-A wind tech, uses black chakra blade, and black titanium quarterstaff **_

_**Anbu Training: infiltration, assassination **_

Shikamaru read this quietly handed it to Hinata and walked over to Kage "you seem to have quiet a list of talents to bad this is going to be a short trip not much excitement for you anbu sorts." He said winking and turning to leave. Over his shoulder he said "meet at the east gate at noon basic set up bring some civilian clothes."

With that he walked out the door.

Hinata finished reading the profile before smiling turning to Kage "you seem to check out I hope you aren't a blood thirsty fool. I really hope to leave on good terms with mist we could use allies."

Kage nodded and patted her on the back I'm not that type of guy he said softly. Hinata upon his touch felt a shock run through her system, and a little lightheaded. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought suddenly.

Kage simply nodded to Tsunade and shunshined, leaving just Hinata and Tsunade to look at each other.

"So how is business at the Hyuuga compound?" Tsunade said.

"Since my fathers passing you know Neji and I have taken over until Hanabi is old enough to run things." She said sadly remembering how her father died of a heart attack. "But Neji and I have removed the Hyuuga council once and for all as well as the cursed seal." She practically beamed. "Thank you Tsunade for giving us those scrolls the helped greatly."

"It's not me who you should thank those scrolls were an old Namikaze secret." She said simply shaking her head.

Naruto packed sealed the bare essentials into three small scrolls and put them into his vest as well as his shoulder seals for his weapons. He had one scroll for food medicine and small items, one for camp equipment, another for jutsu scrolls, weapons and other ninja tools.

All of this took him about a minute and 30 seconds. He decided to make his way towards the gate the easy way he walked. Not expecting to be stopped by anyone or need anything. Calmly checking his surroundings he walked out of Namikaze compound making his was past the training areas to the east gate. On the way he passed by a couple shops that were knew to him he decided to enter one seeing as he was a mere block away from the gates.

"Hello" said a pleasant voice from behind the counter. Naruto looked around the store it was filled row for row with weapons of all kinds. "Wow got yourself a collection of sort" he commented aw struck"

She blushed at his compliment before turning and sharpening a katana with a whetstone making the soft scrap of metal and "Kage" roamed the store. "Thank you . . . is the by chance anything you're looking for?" she asked as he made hi was down the last aisle. He finally noticed behind the counter that it was Tenten behind the counter. "Hey Tenten long time no see" he said stepping back in shock.

Tenten looked at him quizzically, "Have I seen you around I don't remember a fox masked anbu entering my store?"

He scratched the back of his neck and said "yeah we used to know each other back before the rebuild sorry I'm on duty cant take the mask off"

She nodded knowingly but she swore she recognized him somewhere. "So as I was saying looking for anything in particular?"

He nodded slowly looking at her "um I was wondering if you could find me some fingerless iron silk charka gloves?"

She looked amazed "Y-yeah I got some there expensive I must say you sure you want them?"

He nodded and said "how much?"

"9,475,000,000 approximately" she said

"Wow um he pulls some bills out of his Fox purse (A/N had to get rid of frog it was to obvious) and puts them on the counter.

She puts the gloves on the counter and reaches for the money not believing its real. She quickly pulls it up to her face and examines it the pushes the gloves over to him thinking 'that's like 5 years pay in one item so glad I stole those from Iwa'

"Thank you . . ." she then noticed she didn't know his name.

"Bye Tenten see you soon" he said leaving the shop and making his way 5 minutes early to the Gate.

"Well glad you came on time" Shikamaru said leaning against a tree.

"Yeah I like to be punctual unlike Kakashi" he said nodding his head. "Where's Hinata?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those that have read and continue to read im a little slow on updating and writing

(. blame writers block not me)

umm heres another chapter review if u have questions or hell requests i will read but i will not always agree to write it no F***ed up pairings please.

ummm i will try to continue to post at least once a week at least until school starts once again i do not own naruto or any of the characters within i do plan on making other jutsu not in anime so bear with me.

**Hinatas POV **

Hinata observed Kage from above sitting in the tree. She then silently dropped from her branch and cautiously walked up behind Kage and poking him softly in the rib.

Naruto jumped five feet in the air giving a surprised "EEEP" Before turning around in a mock taijutsu stance.

Hinata giggled at his antics and walked past him trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

"Well . . . that answers my question I believe" Naruto answered scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Hinata smiled and said "Well you shouldn't leave yourself open Namikaze-sama."

"Well thank you for the warning Hinata-chan I'll make sure to do that next time" Naruto said shaking his head to himself.

Shikamaru just shook his head and lifted an eyebrow thinking 'What's with the chan?' He shook the thoughts from his head and decided to get to business. "Ok Kage we plan on arriving in Kirigakure in four days time we should work our way east and we should be in the wave country by tomorrow afternoon." He said pulling a small map and trailing the trail along with his finger. "We will leave in a short line formation Kage you will take the lead provide instant defense and offense using some clones in case of ambush or attack" he said smiling lightly to him and waiting for the short nod. "Hinata you will travel in center since you are the escort and liaison for this mission." She nodded slowly. "I will follow behind and guard our rear and possible help as back up in case Kage gets overwhelmed" he said winking in Kages' direction.

"Great one little mistake and you both think I'm a baka." Kage said rolling his eyes.

Hinata giggled before taking her place in the line.

Naruto turned and then begun the journey remembering his first mission to wave.

**Shikamaru's POV**

The trip was boring and uneventful to tell the truth it was damn troublesome at least his partners weren't too talkative or whiny. He shook his head at the memories of the horrid missions with Ino and Sakura. He decided after about 6-8 hours almost non-stop traveling they were close enough to stop for the night.

"Kage I think its time we set up for camp we are about 4-5 hours from wave and we should be well rested before our short stay there."

"Sure whatever you say boss he said landing in a small clearing I'll go get some fire wood and food" Naruto said slinking into the forest without further instruction.

Shikamaru smiled happy that he took the initiative to the task before sending Hinata to get some water for cooking and drinking.

He then pulled out a scroll from his light pack and summoned there tents and other camp wear. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this mission" he sighed to himself. "troublesome."

Naruto quickly gathered the wood using his shadow clones and a little wind jutsu to get the wood into thin fire ready pieces. He then went to the river to catch some fish he was about to come out into the clearing when he heard a soft splash. He stopped abruptly and looked ahead there by the rivers edge was Hinata sitting on a medium sized rock and washing her neck and rinsing out her hair. 'What is she doing out here she's supposed to be with Shikamaru?' He thought to himself. He was about to leave her to her privacy when he heard something she was talking to herself by the water he made his way closer to the river bed staying in the trees and using the noises of the night to cover his soft tread.

**Hinatas POV**

She twirled he fingers in the cool water thinking of the one thing keeping her going 'Naruto why did you have to leave I won't give up on you I know you couldn't leave me behind but where are you' she washed her neck and rinsed out her hair picking out leaves from the long trek to towards wave "Naruto why did you have to leave why couldn't you take me with you I can't believe your dead." She then sighed to herself before grabbing the canteens and walking back to the camp.

Naruto was flattered that one of his precious people missed him but couldn't understand why she would feel that way. He shrugged to himself before stripping most of his clothes and standing in the knee deep water in just his boxers and wearing his black cloth half mask. He pulled a couple shurikens out of his pouch and positioned himself. He took a small stone from the river and tossed it next to a bunch of fish scaring them out of the water. He smiled and flicked his wrist killing 6-7 fish and pinning them to a near tree trunk. He sighed to himself grabbing them and wrapping them before moving downstream to a small pool and rinsing off.

Hinata halfway back to camp cursed looking for the necklace she was given three years ago she remembered that she rinsed her neck by the water and made her way back hoping she didn't lose it. "Please still be there I'll kill myself if I lost it" she quickly made her way back then stopped in shock at the clearing. She ducked behind a tree and took a peek. There standing in the river was Kage he was walking out of the water. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She looked at his ruffled blonde hair and how his back muscles rippled when he bent to pick up his pants. She looked down and with a blush noticed how his boxers clung to his butt she felt herself go red. Then something happened that hasn't happened in years she fainted.

Naruto made it back to camp to his confusion seeing Shikamaru by himself "where's Hinata I thought she made it back before me?" he said raising and eyebrow

Shikamaru simply shrugged and said "I don't know what took you so long?"

"Don't answer a question with a question" as he said this Hinata walked into camp a slight pink to her cheeks.

Shikamaru asked "what took you both so long is there something I should know?" Giving them both an amused smile.

Both blushed and looked away from each other. Shikamaru noted this and with an eye for gossip. He then pushed those thoughts aside muttering about something troublesome before asking no one in particular "So we going to stand around or get some dinner?"

Hinata was getting up when Kage put a hand on her shoulder. A small shock went between them both and he said "Not tonight Hinata-chan I'm cooking."

She shivered as his hand left her shoulder and thought 'What's happening first I faint and now he shocks just by brushing against me' then she noticed 'why did he call me chan?'

Shikamaru watched as Kage quickly set up the fire and got the water boiling while grilling the fish on a thin slab of river rock. He then looked over to Hinata noticing the small blush on her cheeks while she watched Kage then something clicked 'Blonde hair, shadow clones, the nervous scratching of the neck and last but not least Hinatas blushing' he looked at Kage with shock filled eyes 'was this Naruto?'

Ummmm i want honest opinion should i give naruto a Doujutsu? yes/ no and why please.

ummm i have pairings in mind and might make small OC characters to fill in for those lonely few without partners konoha 12 and only three girls ur just asking them to whore off aren't ya? . . . well umm i hope to here from you all and enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok there will be no bloodline thanks to friendly discouragement. when i finsish this story i will be making another that will have one to sorry iw ill not please all of you and to further explain by what i meant by pairings i meant im not gonna do harem or weird ones like for example inoxitachi or junk like that so please be resonable if u find a pairing you like and can give evidence to a possiblility i will work with it. ok umm sorry for the delay i'll try and stay on schedule enjoy. . . . . . . . XD_

**Hinatas POV**

Hinata watched Kage cooking she was used to cooking on missions it was expected of the female sometimes. She was happy to be able to relax though with Kage around that seemed an impossible task in itself she kept feeling the feeling of déjà vu like she knew him. But when did she ever meet a Namikaze. He finished cooking and handed each of them their cooked fish and some rice as there 'rations' for the night. He then sat opposite of her grabbing his own bowl and chopsticks.

"Hope you like the food I'm used to cooking for myself so I don't know if it actually tastes good" Kage said stirring his food nervously.

Hinata looked at the food before taking a small bite the rice was cooked well it stuck to the chopsticks and the fish was amazing she wondered where what spices he used. She didn't expect him to cook well anbu tended to stick to what they were good at and not learn unneeded talents.

"Wow this is great Kage where did you learn to cook?" Hinata said in between bites.

Shikamaru nodded his head still inspecting what he thought to be Naruto.

Kage simply shook his head and laughed "glad you like it my cook Kenji taught me he's been glad to teach me before my diet tended to be a little one-sided."

Shikamaru smiled knowingly "yeah we had a friend that was like that he at ramen every chance he could."

Hinata stopped eating and looked at the ground sadly 'why did he have to bring Naruto up' she looked away letting a single tear roll down her face 'I must stay strong Naruto-kun wouldn't want me to feel sad' she thought to herself.

Shikamaru mentally kicked himself for mentioning that with Hinata there. Kage simply tilted his side in mock interest "really who was that?" Shikamaru thought of answering but shook his head "just an old friend . . . we should get some sleep we have a bit of a walk tomorrow." Hinata made her way to the tent while Kage packed up the meal and Shikamaru took first watch.

When Kage finished packing up every thing and making sure there was a stack of firewood by the fire he started to walk toward the tent when Shikamaru stopped him. "Kage I know who you are." He said simply.

Naruto turned and tilted his head "yeah I'm a ninja of leaf and the last of the Namikaze"

"No Naruto not that part" he said smirking

'Damn how did he find out' he thought to himself before answering him "I think your mistaken I know the blond hair makes u think that but there are lots of blondes in the world you know?"

"Naruto cut the crap you need to keep a lower profile and for kami's sake stop scratching the back of your head it's a bad habit who knows how many people will find out if you make it so obvious."

'Shit shit shit SHIT' "hmm and what is your reasoning behind this." Naruto asked sweat dropping.

"Naruto I understand that there has to be some reason your hiding but I'm here and I know so you might as well keep me informed. Who else knows? And why?" Shikamaru said looking at Naruto semi-glaring.

Naruto sat on a log and took off his black anbu mask "Shikamaru you can't tell anyone the only ones that know are Tsunade, Iruka, Gaara, and my friends at the compound." Naruto said rustling his hair. "As well as why well just rest assured I have plenty of reason." He said easily. "Really and what were those reasons? Do you know how many people you hurt by just leaving?" he said looking at the guilty look as it crossed his face. "We all think you are the dead hero of Konoha."

"I'll keep your secret but if someone figures it out and confronts me I don't know how long I can lie to them and I hope I don't have too."

"I know Shikamaru call me when its my watch" he made his way to the tent taking off his vest, and weapons pouches before slipping into his sleeping bed listening to the soft breath of Hinata. He thought about when he could tell everyone or if he even should and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they made there way towards Wave making it across the "great Naruto Bridge" much to the amusement of Kage. "Oh I've got to take pictures of this." He muttered to himself pulling out as disposable camera.

Shikamaru turned to the group and decided to see where they might be able to get lodging.

"Kage I want you and Hinata to change into your civilian clothes before we make it to the hotel . . . try and stay inconspicuous we don't need this mission to end before it's begun ok?" Shikamaru said turning towards a three-story building.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and went deeper into the forests to change. (Separate of course)

Naruto returned confident in his genjutsu seal that fed from his monstrous charka reserves he wore a common dark green kimono with wooden sandals no longer showing the whisker marks or showing his blue eyes but showing hazel eyes.

Hinata walked out in a deep blue kimono with dark blue slippers with her hair in buns and a genjutsu over her eyes showing deep brown eyes in their stead.

They quickly gave each other a look over making sure not to stray to long on any part both subtly admiring the other. Before they walked into town towards the hotel Shikamaru disappeared into.

Naruto walked in first moving the cloth strips in the doorway to the side and walked in. The inn was not big but it was spacious Wave had made quite the improvement since his last visit. It was well furnished and the bar looked inviting with bottles lined along the back wall. Naruto slipped into a stool next to Shikamaru and asked him if he got the room.

Shikamaru not bothering with conversation muttered "troublesome" before tossing him his room key and sliding Hinata down the counter to where she was looking at a painting on the wall.

She grabbed the keys without looking and put them in her sleeve. "Hey Shika doesn't this look like Naruto to you?" she said pointing to the painting.

Naruto looked at the painting and grinned taking a quick snapshot before walking away twirling his room key.

"Excuse me bartender can you tell me who this is?" Hinata said pointing to the picture of a boy in an orange jacket looking out to the water watching an incoming storm.

The bartender cleaning a class cleaning a glass flipped a rag over his shoulder before answering replied "Yeah that's Naruto Uzumaki he's a hero around here he and his team saved our country from gang of thieves and scum." He is the reason the bridge was finished and our economy to rise."

"You guys don't happen to know him do ya?"

Any questions send me private messages and i will get back to u have fun and hope to update soon. thank you for reading and please continue XD (Bows)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this is short chapter but im trying to do this and balance the beginning of school so bear with me (hee hee Bear) ok umm still need ideas for resonable pairing i plan on having more people show after the mist campaign so yeah haves fun.

.

Naruto made it to his room fitting the small iron key into the lock. He quickly looked around the room noticing a small queen sized bed a small bathroom and dresser. He unsealed his ninja gear from under his kimono and began unpacking. 'Man wave sure has changed since I was last here I wonder if Inari and Tazuna are still here?'

back at the bar

"So you're telling me this twelve year old boy killed Zabuza and most of Gato's gang?" Shikamaru said as if it was the most blatant lie he has every heard.

"Well . . . I wasn't there but from what everyone that was there he put up a hell of a fight I mean he made 30 or so shadow clones and faced head to head with an ice demon (Aka Haku)" The bartender said. "And that's not all according to Tazuna the boy even saved his team and his jounin teacher before they even arrived"

Hinata remembering how Naruto was made fun of and called a loser didn't deny his courage or energy still found it hard to believe all that happened. That her crush saved a whole country was unbelievable. She shook her head side to side then thought she could at least try and speak with this Tazuna later to get a better story.

"Shikamaru I'm going to go up to my room is there anything else you would like me to do?" she asked.

Shikamaru shook his head before answering "just check in on . . . Kage and make sure he knows we leave by at noon tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded slipping out of the bar and down the hall knocking slightly on Kages door. She heard some scuffling and the door opened Naruto leaning against the door frame "Anything I can help you with Hinata?" he said tightening his kimono slightly.

Hinata nodded "yeah Shika told to tell you that . . . ummm we leave at noon tomorrow and that we are free in the morning."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before asking "what did he expect us to do in the morning?"

"Well I was thinking of visiting the bridge builder Tazuna about an old friend of mine." She said.

'Hmmm this works out with what I was planning as well' he thought thinking of a way to invite himself without being rude. "Would you mind if I accompanied you Hinata?

"Sure I guess it would be nice to have the company" she said. "well see you tomorrow Kage goodnight"

"Goodnight Hinata" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata looked back and saw his smile before thinking 'his smile it seems so familiar almost like . . . no that couldn't be.'

Sorry really short i wrote late at night and yeah *scratches the back of me head* umm review and i'll try to work as fast as i can thank you ~YORU~


	6. Chapter 6

~sorry guys short chap once again and i hope to make them longer but i got school junk and arrrgh im just having trouble in general so i will try to at least do a chap a week but can't promise anything.~

Naruto woke up abruptly swearing for mercy from Kami "God damn it why am I stuck with fucking vermin its not even four in the morning" Naruto swears as he collapses back onto his bed.

'**Well good luck getting rid of me kit because I'm here to torture you for all time' said the Kyubi. **

Naruto beat his head against the head board hoping to quiet the beast. "Ugh I can't believe I'm up this early." Naruto got off his bed and walked to the bathroom grumbling to himself.

~. . . Dreamscape . . . ~

Hinata sat in her room crying the invasion of pain had finally ended most of the city was in ruin and it showed a huge crater lay in the center where Naruto's favorite place to eat resided. She finally confessed to him and she hoped things could work out but he disappeared. She sobbed to herself "why did you leave me Naruto?" Hinata curled on her bed hugging the last item left of Naruto his bloody hitai-ite. "Why couldn't you stay with me Naruto?"

. . .

"What do you mean I'm right here" She turned immediately recognizing the voice. "N-nn Naruto –Kun W-what are you . . ." Something clicked in her head and she jumped across her room tackling Naruto "You're ALIVE!!!!"

"Hinata shhhhhh!" he said trying to stay as quiet as possible he didn't want to ruin the plan. "Hinata I came to say goodbye I can't stay in the village and I have to disappear." Hinata hearing that was close to tears once again she just got Naruto back she wouldn't lose him again. "I won't let you go Naruto" she said defiantly moving away and standing in a mock fighting stance.

Naruto shocked by such conviction from Hinata of all people. "Hinata I need to go for the safety of the village and myself . . . if things were different I'd never leave my friends behind and I'm glad I have a friend like you . . . you have always believed in me and I thank you." He looked at the ground sullenly "So I will leave you with this my promise I will return to you and this village and I will become Hokage if it's the last thing I do." He turned towards the open window refusing to look at the hurt in her eyes "Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?" she said quietly.

"Thank you for believing in me and try and keep this a secret ok . . . I'll come back for you."

~ . . . Real World . . . ~

Naruto was dressed and ready to go his civilian clothes were in order and he checked is seal to make sure his disguise would last. He then knocked on the door. Receiving no answer he knocked harder this time he heard a dull moan on the other side not understanding and being Naruto he entered worried about Hinata. There on the bed was Hinata sprawled all over as if she were trying to hug the mattress. He noticed she was wearing a lavender tang top and black sweatpants before turning around blushing and making his way back to the door.

Right as he reached the door Hinata woke up turned over mumbled still half asleep. "Naruto-kun is that you?"

Naruto froze by the door and turned showing his hazel eyes and a look of confusion "Hinata I believe you're mistaken I just came to see if you were ready to go" he paused thinking how to get out of the hole he made. "As I can see you aren't I will wait in my room when your ready you can come get me."

Naruto made it back to his room without having a mental breakdown there's no way he could get caught for his sake and that of his friends.

Hinata was crestfallen she had humiliated herself in front of Kage the last Namikaze the person that made the cage seal practically nonexistent. She lay back on the bed screaming into a pillow all of her frustration before jumping up and getting ready for the day.

~Umm to readers: if theres any questions i'll take personal messages if you want to promote any pairings you want i will listen to an extent anything else as well ~

~YORU KOUKEN~


End file.
